Still Connected
by Yuki-Infel
Summary: In the middle of brief meeting to crusade against the Demon King, the red string that connects them is severed. In desperate attempt to prove that they are strong enough to beat Grisia's darker side, will Grisia realize that he's not the only one capable of being the most stubborn Stone Knight?
1. Chapter 1

STILL CONNECTED

'_May the blessing of the God of Light protects you, Sun'. _

Lesus whispered his silent prayer as a huff of cold darkness reached his weary troops. The troops from the Cathedral of Light in Kingdom of Forgotten Sound –of all people- is the first to march into the realm of darkness. Where his, their self-sacrificing Sun Knight chose to be the vessel of the Demon King. With as sneaky and sly as he is, it truly takes Lesus too long to realize that something was off. The bitter regret that even he, the self-explanatory tapeworm couldn't stop their Sun Knight from being the Demon King is fresh on his tongue.

During their brief meeting before marching to the Demon King's castle, Neo, the strongest Sun Knight in History who was so proud of his troublesome student's ability to 'take care of things', volunteered to blast through the armies of undead. Soon, a worrywart Aldrizzt and an exasperated Chasel also volunteered to go with Neo,

" I'd better keep this idiot from being an insufferable idiot, child. Lead the main troops to Grisia's side. I won't approve any desperate measure that will endanger your lives. You guys are trying to bring Grisia back. It'll be useless if his brothers aren't there to greet him." Chasel's mouth twitched upwards into a gentle smile, albeit not as stiffly as Lesus. Aldrizzt only stared at Neo in what resembles a death glare until nodding his silver head in defeat, still wary of being in front of human's presence.

"Aldrizzt? You're coming? Are you that eager to beat up undead creatures? I don't know you're into such horrifying hobby..." Neo asked in a teasing tone. Aldrizzt, living up to his reputation as the only Dark Elf capable of being patient, rolled his ruby eyes and stiffling an amused "Look who's talking. You'd probably end up in nowhere without me".

"That's not true! Lesus, he's lying to you" Neo said begrudgingly. Aldrizzt added, "Neo, why did I ended up learning how to read a map and being an expert housekeeper?" At this, Neo kept his mouth shut and grumbled a soft "Me".

Without any further ado, Lesus stopped the small banter with a polite cough. He begin speaking glumly "We can't afford to lose our Sun Knight, as brothers and comrades-in-arms. And Leaf, I know that you're the one blaming yourself the most about Sun, because blindness is the main factor of why he decided to become the Demon King. But as always, even though I'm not Sun... even though I don't have his brilliance... I know that he decided to become the Demon King because he trusts that he can rely on us to bring him back."

Lesus takes a deep breath, deeper so that he can keep his sorrow in check. Grisia gave up the brilliance of the bright sun of his hair to protect him from Death's embrace. _How can I leave you? _Even though Grisia had insisted that it was a small price to pay, that it was a joke from the God of Light, Lesus was grateful that the God of Light gave him a second chance to repay his debt.

_I'm your friend, Grisia. Rely on me._


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next chapter of Still Connected. I'm currently juggling between college, Final Project, translating my reports and writing a chapter. Whew, but an author shouldn't complain too much, right? So I present to you the second chapter of Still Connected, courtesy of me hehe. If you won't mind, please leave a constructive review because I'm new in Fanfiction. Thanks for **Angel-Rei-chan1** who left a few suggestions before. I appreciate them.

Disclaimer: Legend of Sun Knight belongs to Yu Wo because if it belongs to me, Grisia would've liked chocolate bar instead.

Chapter II

_You know, Grisia? I'm not you. I can't be as sly or michievous as you. I don't know what will the Church be without you. That's why, we'll bring you back. You belong to us._

Lesus returned to his room later that night. They finished concocting a plan to crusade against the Demon King. For the umpteenth time since Grisia left, he had been sighing a lot. He doesn't realize that Grisia's disappearance would affect him this much. Not only work-wise because Grisia's work would be dumped to him as a leader of the Church of God of Light, but also how he doesn't seem to be able to focus without Grisia's usual company. Usually, he would be there to bug him with his nonsense rambling about God of Light's benevolence. Usually, he would be there to ask him to buy blueberry pie. Usually, he would be there...

_Can you rely on me more?_

Tried to hold himself together, Lesus gently held the Divine Sun Sword in his hands. The sword shone dully against him. The last time he saw Grisia with inky, dark hair flowing through his persona and black eyes stained with crazed glee and power, he discarded the sword. Said that he wanted to stop being their Sun and gained the power of a Demon King. That power comes with the price of their bond.

Grief overtook Lesus' demeanor as he put the sword. His eyes clouded with unsung sorrow. He had went through a lot. His parents' murder, taking on the mantle of the cold and unforgiving Judgment Knight, revived at the cost of Grisia's brilliance of the bright sun in his hair, and... losing a brother whom he wants to protect with his own life.

As a Judgment Knight, it's his duty to eradicate the Demon King from this world. But as Lesus, Grisia's brother, he wants nothing but to pull Grisia back from the clutch of the darkness. Just like how Grisia did. Just like how the kindness he offered had banished the deep darkness of every Judgment Knight's fate. And this time, he'll return what Grisia had given to him.

Finding new determination in his hands, he looked up to the brimming moon outside his windows. The symbol of his fate. To forever be the moon to the sun. He realized, with a clear understanding that his true loyalty lies with his lost brother. There's nothing to regret, there's nothing to be afraid of. Rather, Lesus is grateful of his immense luck. The luck that brings him the position of the Judgment Knight even if it's a position unwanted by anyone. The exact position that allows him to stay beside Grisia.

_Supporting you._

The future is bleak. Being there when Grisia gave up on his light, seeing everything with his own eyes, standing between the choices of flee or fight, he won't be able to turn back once he made his choice. And he chose to bring back his brother, even at the cost of his own life. Then again, Grisia was right. The Judgment Knight is the epitome of punishment and relentlessness. Hypocrisy and deceit are anathema to a Judgment Knight, but as Lesus... he's both. He'll be the hypocrite one and deceive the Demon King. He contemplated once again and decided to call Adair. He has a mission to serve.

_Anything, anything to protect you from the darkness_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Enjoy the newest chapter, guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated so long. I waited for LSK translation in PR to finish first before I uploaded so I won't spoil anything. But then again, maybe I dragged this chapter a little too much.**

**Disclaimer: Be thankful that Yu Wo has graced us with the Legend of Sun Knight, haha.**

Chapter 3

_Happy cooperation, Lesus!_

A raven-haired man looked up to the ceiling, no- the sky in determination. His light had came after the Church's first troop had marched to the Demon King's castle. Lesus had expected the Demon King himself to thrash about and complain to him directly, Lesus just didn't expect him to blow up the Church's rooftop and crushed him own room in the process. Lesus had kept a detached, even cold face of the Judgment Knight during that ordeal, so Sun didn't have to know that Lesus had nearly crumbled in front of his -brother, -best friend, -partner? he didn't know anymore. He sighed exasperatedly and calculated the damages in his head. Without the support from the King, the repair would be on the secondary priority. Blaze, on the other hand, was immensely impressed by the Demon King's ability to crush his own door.

"He's even better at it than me!" he whistled. Lesus didn't have to voice that he knew Blaze was trying to distract himself from Sun's brief appearance. If he didn't know any better, Lesus could've just said that the Eleven Holy Knights were ready to give up their positions to pursue Sun to the Demon King's castle and stay by his side.

_Really, can you even take care of yourself without us?_

Sun should've known that his brothers' loyalty didn't lay within the Church or even the God of Light himself better than anyone else, but not the demon King.

_It was always, always you._

Lesus excused himself from Blaze and called Adair into his study. The grief-stricken Vice Captain showed his utmost control over the situation and reported into the meeting room, nobody else in sight. Lesus understood why Sun was very proud of Adair, one of the (very) few people who could directly translated his incessant and mouthy babbling about the God of Light's forgiveness and love towards His children into an order to beat someone up.

Lesus trusts Sun, so he'll trust Sun's capable Vice Captain as one of the core points of their plan.

"Knight-Captain Judgment, I..." Doubt. Uncertainty.

"I know. It was my reaction too when I was trusted with the secret of Sun's origin from the Former Sun Knight." Lesus nodded in understanding. Nobody would've thought that Sun was originally a candidate of Demon King since he was a child. The harbringer of destruction. The cursed entity doomed to madness and isolation. But ultimately, the Demon King was a _human. _A sacrifice for the world to balances itself. The sun who forsook its own light to cleanse the world from humanity's destruction. Even if he isolated himself, even if he was drown in a crazed pinnacle of power, Sun would never want to destroy the world intentionally.

"C-Captain Sun never told me," Adair said dejectedly. He swept up his bangs, revealing stunning eyes filled with potentials and talents. His whole persona wavered in worry, in fear.

_Fear for you._

"If I may ask, Captain Judgment... Why did you confided this secret to me?" Lesus smiled then, the answer is obvious.

"Because Sun trusts you," Adair was frozen before he shot Lesus an exasperated smile. A smile that told him that Adair didn't have any other way to be.

"Sun Knight Platoon Vice Captain shall aid with the 'capture' of the Demon King, sir!" Adair saluted resolutely.

"... Even if you betray the Church of the God of Light?"

"Absolutely, sir!" Adair didn't even hesitated.

Lesus stood up, his robe and new armour shone under the light. "See? You're not the only one who would betray the Church, Sun" he whispered to the thin air and ordered Adair to wait his next command.

Lesus walked along the pathway and reached the Pope's study. The grand door was unaffected by the Demon King's anger earlier that morning. The Pope traced a magic circle with one of his hands while he focused his eyes on an old, musky book.

"You've convinced Adair yet?" the Pope's neutral voice greeted Lesus as he closed the door. Lesus nodded solemnly.

Shockingly, the Pope smirked smugly, "That child would be in for surprise," the Pope smiled in glee. "How about the mediation with the King?" he continued as he replicated the magic circle with a faint burst of holy light.

"The King still wouldn't give any support to crusade against the Demon King, Pope," Lesus replied shortly.

"Hmph, I figure so. He even got the King wrapped on his finger," the Pope said as if he had expected the result.

"I thought... Sun wasn't in a favourable state with the King?" Lesus leaned on his other leg. He set his sword in front of his person.

"You know that child and his uncanny ability to attract those with power. You, the current Judgment Knight and the first place of the Church's top ten swordsman should know better than me," the Pope sighed and Lesus nodded abashedly.

"Now, now. I'm very busy and I don't have all the time in the world. Send Adair to my study soon," Lesus straightened his posture and made to leave after he bowed politely to the Pope. His armour followed his movements elegantly.

"Lesus," the Pope called, a hint of sincerity in his child-like voice. Lesus looked back.

"...Bring him back. He's not suited to play as the Demon King, anyway," hearing this, Lesus' lips twitched upwards stiffly, unused to the movement.

"With all of our ability, Pope."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: More Adair, as requested. This chapter will be on the sick and insane side, so I hope I did this justice. Happy reading^^**

Chapter 4

The job descriptions of a Vice Captain, especially the Sun Knight's Vice Captain were vast and numerous. It required acting, spying, cooking, charisma, gossiping, swordsmanship, beating someone up and still being dashingly good-hearted while doing so. If Adair wasn't in this position, he could say that the Sun Knight's Vice Captain was no different than an Overlord's sidekick. He did became the said Overlord's sidekick. The sidekick of a lonely and near-insane Overlord in a dark castle, with only dolls and death knights as companions.

After being sent here as a vanguard, he was found by an impressive-looking Death Knight, one that wasn't described in the standard Book of Death Knights and far surpassed Adair's own skill. He lost, badly. The lonely Overlord looked down at Adair's battered figures when he was brought to the castle unceremoniously.

The Demon King growled under his breath, not like Adair could hear clearly when his ringing, bleeding ears sent distressed signals to his head. Adair heaved and coughed his own blood, the taste revolting on his tongue. A sword slash managed to harm his lungs and his swaying consciousness told him that his spines and a half of his upper body couldn't even be repaired with his meager skill in holy magic. Adair smiled at the lonely King, blasted off from a cliff was far worser than this.

'I could manage, Captain', he wanted to say that.

The last thing Adair knew before his strength failed him was that the Demon King let out an insane laugh as he threw the Death Knight who fought Adair into the concrete. As the Death Knight tried to get up, his _Captain _sent a volley after another volley of densed blades of darkness as he hummed merrily under his breath, trapping that Death Knight as it wailed and screamed and trashed as its skin burned viciously. The voice of sizzling skin accompanied Adair to oblivion.

Grisia breathed harshly. His vision was filled with red as Adair crashed to the floor. Scarlet had stopped him on the last second before he maimed Illu to its elimination. Uncaring if it was Roland's best creation.

Grisia smiled coyly, "I'll tell Roland to create a new one the next time you cross me,". Grisia flicked his wrist and send the last Blade of Darkness to Illu's sizzling face.

_Whoever hurts you, I'll scheme them to death_

The blade missed Illu's forehead and pierced Illu's eyes instead. "Oops, wrong direction," he cackled and enjoying Illu's scream to the fullest. For once, he was thankful that Illu's endurance made it an enjoyable ragdoll. Scarlet cried on the floor, "S-stop this! You're mad! Mad! Mad!" she sobbed hoarsely as she chanted the word like a spell and even the Demon King took pity on her. He made a move to pat Scarlet's head but the girl flinched from his touch, afraid to be hurt. Grisia couldn't care less.

Grisia rubbed the gem on his throne absentmindedly and found that Adair was still on the floor, unconscious during that little accident. His mind was clearer now and Grisia walked to the young man's side. Adair's body was torn, but alive. Grisia took note of a faint pride of Adair in his haze-crazed mind. He chose the right person.

The Demon King outstretched an arm to Adair's damaged lungs, trying to ease his breathing. But he stopped mid-air. A strong aura of darkness appeared in his palm instead of a healing light. Who was he to kid?

_Ah, yes. I'm the Demon King now._

Sun's black, dark eyes clenched shut in pain. He brought his hands to both sides of his head, the pain more intense and tearing from his control.

_Destroy him._

_Destroy who?_

_That useless Vice Captain, of course. Aren't you the Demon King now? It'll be sweet to wrap your hands on his neck and snap it into two, at least to ease your boredom for now. Oh, maybe you should wait for him to wake up first before you do that. It'll be exhilarating to watch him struggle for air._

The voice laughed. The madness laughed. Sun struggled to block out the desperate need for destruction.

_I won't let you harm my Vice Captain! I won't let you harm Lesus! I won't let you harm my brothers!_

The Demon King's hand reached the Eternal Tranquil and his eyes snapped open. He didn't need to, but it was reassuring that he could still opened his eyes. The fight had left him earlier, it was already cramped without another thought inside him. Ah, Adair's still on the floor. The Demon King considered to order one of the Death Knights to carry Adair into the cell, but they were out to intercept that damned crusade from the Church with Awaitsun. The Demon King sneered in disgust.

He wasn't going to trust anyone in the castle, anyway. The Demon King crouched beside the ex Vice Captain. _What are you doing here, in this castle? _He placed an arm on Adair's head and another on the back of his knees. He got up with Adair on his arms and walked through the void hallway and the dark castle. The human in his arms shivered harshly and more blood escaped the bloody chest, the Demon King duly noted as he put Adair of the bed. He'll question the traitor later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Do you think we can leave you alone?_

Alice opened her bleary eyes tiredly. It was two! In the morning! Her baby woke up from the loud pounding on her door, she grumbled _elegantly _under her breath and gently lull him to sleep, even though she wanted to pull the hair of whoever knocked on her door harshly at this time so she can sleep again. This better be important, or else.

"Coming," she hissed. Oh, what a surprise. The Demon King himself stood in front of her door, looked haughty and mighty for the world to see. He harrumped as he excuse himself to her room. His arms crossed under his chest like a hawk. Alice wanted to roll her eyes if only she's not a prim and proper princess. Grisia looked around the room and she started to get impatient on his intrusive behavior. But soon it changed into worry as he scooped her oldest son into his arms. He looked gleeful for once.

"R-return my son to his crib!" Alice didn't like the way her voice quivered but she steeled herself to spoke up. Awaitsun wasn't here, but she could defend herself just fine, thank you. Grisia's brows were raised, "You're ordering me around, woman?" Alice took a step back.

The Demon King snickered, "Ah, you're no fun, scaredy little woman. I lost my interest already. How can Awaitsun chose you, huh? Anyway, look at this baby, he could be a fine Storm Knight. The Church needs more handsome fellow if it doesn't want to lose to the Shadow Cathedral," he pondered.

"I'm not here to discuss this. Can you do holy magic?" Grisia asked quickly. With his current conditions, with no means to channel holy magic, Adair would soon die from blood loss.

_Why do you care, anyway?_

Alice blinked, "Excuse me? You're the one from the Church of the God of Light, Your Majesty Demon King. You expect someone from different kingdom to know holy magic?"

"Hmph, useless woman." Then, as quickly as he came, the Demon King left the room again. What was that, anyway? Was someone got injured? If so, then why the Demon King himself asked around about holy magic? Alice found herself full of questions as she returned to her bed. Sleep now, think later.

* * *

Ah, talk about the blessing of Instant Teleport. Grisia appeared in his grand, darkly illuminated room shortly after he closed that woman's door loudly. Adair was up and conscious. He was about to take a –bead? from his pocket with his uninjured arm. As soon as he saw the Demon King, he stood up on his limp legs and saluted.

"Captain!"

His rage swelled. He didn't know why. He didn't like it.

_How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not that weak and useless Sun?_

"Your captain died ages ago!" Grisia shot out his hands and several pieces of the windows broke. Adair stood his ground with pure determination. He then took the bead from his pocket and crushed it. A harsh, slightly blinding light overtook Grisia's sight and that light enveloped Adair's figure. The light disappeared within seconds and Grisia cursed under his breath.

Signs of recovery were clear on his ex-Vice Captain's body. The smaller wounds closed almost immediately while the tissues and skin healed upon his watch. Adair's ragged breath came easier now. "... Captain Sun... Our Captain made these beads himself. He made these with our lives on his mind as he compressed his own holy magic into these beads. He said that he could made this a business and be rich." Adair smiled then. At the Demon King.

_At Sun? At Grisia? Even he doesn't know anymore._

"But that's not what happened. He gave these beads to us. 'You'd better be not dead on my watch', he said. Captain was someone like that. He's the person whom I swore my utmost loyalty to" Then, his gaze turned harsher.

"No matter if you are the Captain Sun or the Demon King, you are still you, just that your position has changed. The person I swore my loyalty to is you, not to your title as the Sun Knight." Adair's words rang through the dark room, his face was a wistful sadness.

"Since you have become the Demon King, then I am merely the Demon King's subordinate. I was never not on your side." Adair bowed at him. His rage swelled further, no, he was furious. Adair, out of everyone in this castle should be the only one who must never bow down to him.

"Stand up!" his face sheeted in disgust. Adair only bowed down deeper. His face nearly touched the marbled floor.

"I said stand up!"

"Stand up! You won't bow down to me anymore!"

"Return to the Church! You can take my position, right?!" why won't he leave?

"Why won't any of you leave me alone?! Must I kill every last Holy Knight on the battlefield before you hear me?"

"Must I kill you before everyone sees the Demon King?" Grisia whispered brokenly.

The aftermath of silence was deafening.

"Captain... No, Demon King," Adair said demurely yet firmly. Grisia flinched when he heard that name.

" I have been loyal and devoted to you in the past. As long as you give me an order, no matter how difficult or how absurd the order, Adair would complete the mission even if it means putting my life on the line!"

"I would betray the Chruch, for you. I would betray the world for you"

"If you wish to set this world aflame, then I would do that, Sir!"

Grisia's mouth went dry. Mirth of laugh and misery and irony erupted from him. He couldn't stop himself "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Most funny, Adair! You, a Holy Knight would do that?" his room, cold and devoid of sound was filled with this madness, with near-insanity. He regarder Adair coyly,

"Very well, then. Dark armours would suit you,"

**Author Note: I cried when I wrote Adair's lines T.T**

**So, this chapter will be a parting gift before I went to Bogor for a training. See you later in two months^^ Review, guys. I would be lost without that because I'd like to know what the readers are thinking, teehee.**


End file.
